1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a frame with a shock-absorbing device for an electric scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric scooter is used to help a person to move from place to place at a low speed. The conventional electric scooter substantially comprises a frame, two front wheels, two rear wheels, a seat, an electric motor and a steering bar. The front wheels are rotatably attached to the front end of the frame. The rear wheels are rotatably attached to the rear end of the frame. The seat is mounted on the frame for a user to sit. The electric motor is mounted on the frame to drive the rear wheels. The steering bar is pivotally mounted on the frame and is connected to the front wheels by a linking device, such that the direction in which the electric scooter travels is controlled by means of pivotally rotating the steering bar.
However, there is no shock-absorbing device for the front wheels of the conventional electric scooter. When one of the front wheels bumps an object, the force applied to the front wheel will be directly transmitted to the steering bar and frame. To steer the steering bar and to drive the electric scooter are uncomfortable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved frame to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved frame for an electric scooter that makes steering and driving the electric scooter easier and keeps any force applied to the front wheel from being transmitted to the frame. The frame has a body, a pivotal bar, two wheel mounts, two resilient members and two tabs. The pivotal bar is pivotally attached to the front end of the body. Each wheel mount is pivotally attached to one end of the pivotal bar in a longitudinal direction. One of the front wheels is rotatably attached to each of the wheel mounts. The resilient members are attached to the top of the pivotal bar. The tabs are secured to the body and respectively abut one of the resilient members. With such an arrangement, one of the resilient members will be compressed to absorb the shock when one of the front wheels is bumped. To steer and to drive the electric scooter is easier.